Payback Time II: Revenge of IT!
by GlitterBaby2.0
Summary: Sequel to "Payback Time!" When we left off, Sakaura and Temari, with the help of their classmates, had just beat the socks off of their insane teacher. Now Sakura has transfered schools and ends up where she started, with the Akatsuki. Wish her luck! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Pein! Who's this new teacher we're supposed to be getting?" Diedara asked, wondering. "What if she's into art, un? That'll be a bang!"

"Diedara! Will you shut up? Everything with you is "art is a bang, un! Un, un, UN! Just shut the fuck up!" Hidan snapped.

"Oooo!" Kisame said, snickering.

"You want want some ice with that fire?," Itachi, learning how to loosen up, laughed.

No one had the heart to tell him he was terribly wrong.

Almost no one.

"Ooooo!," shouted Tobi. "Diedara-sempai! Itachi epically FAILED!"

Itachi, having never even minorly failed, looked like he wanted to stab Tobi.

And do that he did!

"Hey Tobi," Itachi cooed,"they have cake in the bathroom. Let me show you."

As they walked into the bathroom the rest of the group stopped outside their new social studies class.

"Diedara, I have no idea how to answer your question," Pein finally said.

"Damn!," Hidan said. "Now we have to-,"

He broken off by a girly scream and muffled cackles.

"There! NOW who FAILED?," screamed a redeemed Itachi.

"... So like I was fucking say-"

Once again there was another round of cackles.

"So if I can just finish-"

"MWHAHA!"

"MOTHER-,"Hidan shouted, only to be cut off once more by a... A... A... different voice.

"Young man I could write you up for swearing," the voice murmured. "But, I won't... For some snacks."

"What?," the group said, including the now peaceful Uchiha and the subdued Tobi.

Suddenly, the creature lurched forward, dragging one... leg?... behind it.

"Got any snaaaacks?," it asked looking like it wanted nothing more than to suck their snack supply dry.

"UGH! Even I wouldn't eat THAT!," Zetsu said.

Every one else quaked in fear at the swaying, knee length boobs right before them.

"AHHH! She's gonna sag on us, Sempai!," Tobi squealed. "Hidan! Don't feed the monkeys! That's what Caillou taught me when he went to the zoo!"

Deidara sweat dropped then and there.

"So... Yeah... Into class then...," Konan said.

"R-right!," said Pein.

"By the way, I'm Ms. Karin!," the little toad croaked after them.  
>Just as they finished settling into their seats, Ms. Karin walked in, thin orangey hair, gyrating loose skin, and all.<p>

* * *

><strong>Okay! As disgusting as it was to describe that peice of nastiness I used to call my social studies teacher, I had to. I had someone PM me and tell me that this would be an awesome sequal to my story "Payback Time!" I hadn't thought of doing a sequal, but then I said "Why not?" So here's the first chapter of the sequal! Remember readers I bake delicious cookies for my fans!<strong>

**-YamiGirl314**

Reply to:

Reply to Kaylah

Reply to KaylahSend


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello children! My name is Ms. Karin. Since this is my first day of school, I will go ahead and tell you. I'm very easy to get along with and I'm sure we'll have an excellent year!"

"Oh, shit," Hidan said under his breath. "Are you serious?" whispered a girl with bubblegum pink hair.  
>"I had this same crazy ass teacher last year! She's SO not easy to get along with! I'm Sakura by the way."<p>

"Hidan. What was so bad about her, besides the fact that she, apparently, never eats anything but the defenseless snacks of students," Hidan asked.

"Holy shit! There is SO MUCH I could say about her! Okay, she takes snacks, tries to force students onto that ratty couch back there-" at this Sakura pointed to the back of the room, where indeed, there was a big ratty couch covered with plastic. "-she always makes wrong accusations, and she's messy."

"How messy?," asked Itachi from behind them. By now, quite a few students had started leaning in.

"Well-," Sakura started, but was quickly cut off by a nasty cow-sounding, sugar coated voice.

"Sakura! I'm SO happy you could be in my class again!" she said, but as she got closer to Sakura, she dropped her voice.  
>"I'm willing to make peace with you, but not a word of last year. Understand?"<p>

Her voice made it clear that Sakura's perfect grades would plummet if anything was said.

"Heyyyy, can't we all just get along?," said a very drunk sounding Tobi with an Expo marker under his mask.

Ignoring this like the crack baby she was born to be, she smiled and said," Of course we can! Oh, snack time students!"  
>Walking up the aisle, she bent and picked up a random lunch box and opened it.<p>

"Ooooo! Twinkies!," she squealed.

"Those are MY Twinkies!," Kisame growled.

"Well you shouldn't have been eating them in class!," Ms. Karin snapped back, walking away.

Kisame turned, and gave Sakura a look that said, "This bitch is out of her mind!"

"I know," Sakura mouthed.

"Oh! Class I didn't mention! You have projects that will be due next Monday. Your going to make the side of a box look like the night before Chrismas. Complete with snow, trees, and reindeer made of pipe cleaners. And I took the liberty of putting you in groups."

Everybody ended up getting into good groups except for Konan, who was stuck with a guy and a girl who looked like they couldn't care less.

"Well I'll bring the box," Andyx, a brunette boy said.

"I got the paint," Winter, a girl with white hair and black highlights said.

"Guess I got the pipe cleaners," Konan said cheerfully. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye." they both said, packing their stuff.

"Hey! I still wanna know what happened last year with this lonely garbage disposal!," Itachi called after Sakura.

Pretty soon, the Akatsuki had met up and were, badmouthing Ms. Karin... Sooner than they would the average teacher, that is. Soon the were all on the bus and Sakura was spouting the Legend of Ms. Karin just as she had lived it.

* * *

><p>5th Period, Monday afternoon<p>

"Okay students! Get into your groups and start constructing!" the world's largest rooster crowed.

"So did you guys bring the stuff?," Konan asked as nicely as possible.

"What stuff?," they said in unison.

"The box and the paint! I got the pipe cleaners!," Konan said.

"... Oh... Whoops.," Andyx said.

"My bad...," came Winter.

"Wow. Let's just plan it out then and we'll- Hey what the fuck are you doing?"  
>While Konan's back was turned, Andyx and Winter had both went into her bag and grabbed her pipe cleaners.<p>

"Put those back! You guys didn't bring anything!"

"Koooonaaaaan," a voice came from all around her. Looking around and not seeing anything, she ignored it. However, she couldn't ignore the crunching in her ear and the hot Dorito breath that came down on her neck.

"Are you not going to share your supplies?," came the voice of the pedophile we all know and hate.

"Not when they didn't bring anything themselves!," Konan said, pissed.

"Well, then no snack for you! Mwahahaha!" Ms. Karin said, waddling away in the ugliest way there is.

Meanwhile, Sakura, Pein, and Itachi had finished their project and were reading and doing work from they're other classes. Well, at least Sakura and Pein were.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?," Ms. Karin bitched at them.

"Doing work!," Pein said. He wouldn't admit it, but her flabby, out-of-proportion body scared him shitless.

"NO! WE DO NOT DO OTHER PEOPLE'S WORK IN MY CLASS! WE DON'T READ BOOKS EITHER! EVERYONE, LOOK AT ME!," she _*cough*_ **he** _*cough*_ yelled.

As hard as it was, the class looked at her so as not to give her an excuse to get closer.

"IF I CATCH YOU READING IN MY CLASS, YOUR BOOK WILL BE TAKEN UP! LOOK AT ITACHI! HE'S DOING _EXACTLY_ WHAT HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DOING!

At this, the class looked back at Itachi, who was engrossed in a video game.

Feeling the sudden attention on him, he paused and looked up. "The hell you lookin' at?," he asked going back to his game.

"AND TOBI! LOOK AT HIM!"

Doing a complete 360 turn, the class saw Tobi at the front of the room, lighting Expos on fire and inhaling the smoke.

"THOSE are things YOU should be doing! Not reading or working as if you'll be successful one day!"

At this point, the class was looking at each other like, "WTF?" However, only one student was brave enough to speak up.

"So if you give us an assignment, we can't use the Social Studies book?," Hidan asked.

Squinting and holding her mouth halfway open like a drunk kid taking medicine, she croaked, "Go stand in the hall."

Unusally for Hidan, he walked out, not saying a word. Of course his looney bin of a teacher wouldn't realize this.

"GET BACK IN HERE! HOW _DARE _YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! GO SIT ON THE COUCH! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU IN A MOMENT!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Gasp* No, not the couch! Will Hidan sit? Will Ms. Karin's pedo-instincts kick in? Will Tobi ever stop sniffing expos? Tune in next time to "Payback Time II: Revenge of IT! And find out!<strong>

**Oh and I'm currently obsessed with the song "For Your Entertainment" by the sexiest cookie out there, Adam Lambert! I'd love it ifyou guys would review and tell me if I should make a songfic full of lemony goodness with it! **

****-YamiGirl314** **


End file.
